


Beehive

by yeaka



Category: Bee Movie (2007)
Genre: F/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 07:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13095642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Vanessa has great hair. And everything.





	Beehive

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Bee Movie or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

It’s finally Saturday—one of those brilliant days off where there’s no need for an alarm, and Barry can just sleep in until the sun wakes him. By the time it’s pouring over his bed in the fuchsia dollhouse resting on Vanessa’s nightstand, Barry’s just about ready to rise. He had nothing but good dreams—him and Vanessa vacationing on a beach of honey—and it’s warm and sunny.

Usually, he wakes up first, and he’ll drift down to Vanessa’s ear and call her awake. Today, the blankets are already rolled back along the mattress, the sheets rumpled and the pillow empty. Barry can hear the faint hum of the radio through the slightly ajar washroom door, and he climbs out of his own bed to head straight there. Unlike the bedroom, its lights are fully on, and at first, the fluorescent glow is blinding. Barry flies on sheer instinct, buzzing over to the sink. He settles down onto the rim to stretch, yawning loudly.

Vanessa’s already standing there. He must have missed her shower, because she’s fully dressed in his favourite white-yellow sundress. Her hands are up and in her chestnut hair, and her gaze is lost somewhere in the mirror—at least, until it flickers down to him. Then she smiles and asks, “Well, what do you think?”

Looking straight up, Barry can’t see much, but when he glances in the mirror, he gets a great view of his giantess. It takes his tired brain a minute to catch on, and then he does a double take, leaping up with beating wings. He reaches the same height as her hair, and all he can say is, “Wow!”

Vanessa fondly chuckles, and she strikes an exaggerated pose. A few strands of dark hair wisp down around her eyes, but she quickly tucks them back. The rest of her smooth locks are bundled atop her head, giving it unnatural height, but the fullness suits her. It’s almost like the bees back home. Barry tells her, “You’ve never looked so beeish!”

She laughs again, tilting her head, and asks him, “Do they really wear it this way? Do some even have hair long enough?”

Barry nods. “Lots do! The more popular fashion is to have the ends curled up on the sides, but I like yours better.” He really does. It’s so slick and stylish, and her smile makes her glow. She’s radiant. And she’s all _his_ , something that never ceases to amaze him.

“Humans call it a beehive,” she explains. Bees do too, though he’s never fully understood why—they tend to look much different, and the texture’s all wrong, and few bees have yellow hair. Then Vanessa coyly quips, “Now that I’ve told you that, you’re not going to sue us for it, are you?”

He laughs. The best part is knowing that even if he did, she’d still be right beside him.

In a way, there is something vaguely _homey_ about the shape. Barry considers flitting over to perch atop its peak, but in the end, he just buzzes down to her shoulder like he always does. When he’s settled, he tells her, “You’re amazing.”

“Thank you,” she tells him, giving her hair one last once-over in the mirror. “And you’re inspiring.” Barry grins back. Through the mirror, their eyes connect, and sparks fly, just as strong as the day that they first met. 

The Vanessa turns towards the bedroom, and they head out to start their day.


End file.
